Lesson
by GamerGirlESO
Summary: Alfred teaches Jimmy a lesson about being nice. (M for aggressive!Alfred. Yes this is Jimmy and Alfred smut...sorry if its not your thing but...c'mon the height difference!)


Alfred watched angrily as Jimmy flirted with Ivy. The way he smiled and spoke to her made Alfred furious.

He doesn't even like her. Why does he waste his time getting something he doesn't want. He's only trying to make me angry, well you bloody did it Jimmy.

Alfred shook his head then walked away. That night Alfred lie in bed reading, still angry about Jimmy. Suddenly his door opened and a whistling Jimmy walked in and he looked at Alfred. Alfred glared then went back to his book. Jimmy and Alfred were forced to room together after Jimmy's ceiling caved in around the corner. While it was getting repaired, Jimmy was forced to move his bed into Alfred's room.

"Why are you so glum," Jimmy asked as he took off his livery and dressed into his night pants but remained shirtless.

"You know why," Alfred said, not daring to look up, knowing he'd get caught in a trap.

"Oh poor, Alfie," Jimmy said as he strutted over.

"He's jealous," Jimmy said as he pulled the book away. Alfred continued to glare but couldn't help let his eyes glance at Jimmy's golden toned torso.

"You shouldn't lead her on like that," he said, "She really believes you like her."

"So," Jimmy said.

Alfred glared.

"It's wrong. You can't just make a girl fall for you like that. You're going to break her heart, Jimmy."

"Oh what is one broken heart to keep suspicious eyes off of our back," Jimmy said as he straddled Alfred. Alfred let out a frustrated sigh then turned his head.

"Besides, now we're 'roomies', we can do whatever we like you know. What do you want?"

Alfred groaned. He wanted Jimmy, but not like this. The blond had a hold of him for the past couple of months. He remembered their first time in the wine cellar. It was sudden, frightening, and all so wonderful. He's had trouble peeling Jimmy off of him since.

"I want you to get off," Alfred replied.

"Oh, Alfie quit pouting."

"Quit calling me that."

"Why," Jimmy said leaning in, "You like it."

"Not when I'm angry."

"You're so cute when you're angry."

"Jimmy stop," Alfred said as Jimmy made a move for his crotch.

"Christ Alfred," Jimmy said getting off of Alfred's lap, "There no need to act this way over a stupid girl."

"You're so cruel. You know you can get sent off."

"No I won't."

Alfred shook his head then picked up his book and began reading. Jimmy huffed then walked over to his bed. He turned back then smiled.

"I think I'm going to ask Ivy to the pictures tomorrow."

Alfred rolled his eyes then looked over at Jimmy.

"Then I'll kiss her right afterwards."

Alfred looked back at his book, but could not catch any of the words. He was a man in control of his temper, but Jimmy always knew how to wind him up. Alfred began to turn red.

"Perhaps she'll even let me sneak up to her room and-"

"That's enough, Jimmy," Alfred said as he slammed his book on the bed and huffed over to Jimmy. Jimmy flinched slightly but smiled wider.

"What's the matter, Alfred," Jimmy said.

"You wouldn't do it, but I'm sick of you saying things like that. Leave Ivy alone."

Jimmy's smiled faded then he sighed, defeated.

"Fine," he said. Alfred breathed then nodded.

"I'll just ask Mr. Barrow," Jimmy said.

Alfred looked back at Jimmy, nearly seeing red.

"You've seen the way he's all over me. Perhaps I'll spend more time alone with him. He is a valet and has the ear of his lordship. Perhaps I can walk right over to his room and see what he can do since you don't do anything."

Alfred could feel a little twitch. He has seen how close has been getting to Jimmy. Ivy was enough, but Mr. Barrow?

He lost it.

Jimmy began walking past Alfred, but Alfred quickly grabbed Jimmy's arm and slammed him onto the bed. He placed his hand over Jimmy's mouth and looked into the blond's scared yet aroused blue eyes.

"I don't do anything," Alfred growled, "Well, then I guess I better do something."

Alfred flipped Jimmy onto his belly then placed his hand upon Jimmy's mouth once more. Jimmy moaned but did not struggle. With his free hand, Alfred pulled and yanked Jimmy's trousers and pants off, revealing his nicely round ass. Jimmy shivered at the sudden cold air. Alfred leaned in then flicked his tongue around Jimmy's hole. Jimmy let out a muffled cry that quickly turned into a moan. Alfred pulled away then began pressing his thumb and teasing around the thumb. After a short while he pushed his thumb in. Now Jimmy was struggling from the breach. Alfred pulled his thumb out then slapped Jimmy's ass, hard. Jimmy let out a louder muffled cry and put his hand upon Alfred's that was on his lips.

"No no, Jimmy," Alfred said, "This is your punishment. Have to punish your behavior somehow."

Jimmy let out a much higher pitched moan in protest as Alfred pushed his thumb back inside Jimmy, who tried his best to stay still and relax. Alfred could feel himself grow hard as he slipped his thumb in and out of Jimmy. Once he felt Jimmy relax, he quickly pulled out his thumb. Jimmy whined in protest. Alfred released his hold on Jimmy's mouth then stood up. Jimmy was red and panting as he lustfully looked up at Alfred who pulled down his own clothes releasing his thick dripping cock. Jimmy knew what to do. He slowly sat up and grabbed hold of Alfred's length then began to pump it. After a few long strokes, Jimmy ran his tongue along the underside of Alfred's length before taking it into his mouth. Alfred bit his lip as he moaned and gently twisted his fingers in Jimmy's hair. He held Jimmy's head still and began to thrust as far as he could into Jimmy's mouth. When Jimmy began to cough he would pull back. It was meant as a lesson, but he didn't want to hurt Jimmy more than needed, and that wasn't needed. He increased his speed and Jimmy winced as Alfred hit the back of his throat. Alfred could feel himself coming close so he quickly pulled out, with a long trail of saliva following. Jimmy let out a cough and wiped his mouth. Alfred pushed him back onto the bed and lifted his legs up, spreading his ass. Jimmy watched Alfred with half lidded eyes as Alfred lined himself up to Jimmy.

"You...you're not going to use anything," Jimmy asked. Alfred smiled.

"Nope," he replied then pushed in. Jimmy winced and yelped out in pain. Alfred put a hand over his mouth once more to cover up Jimmy's screams. Jimmy went ahead and whined loudly into Alfred's palm as Alfred pushed deeper and deeper into Jimmy. When Alfred found the spot, Jimmy's eyes shot open and his pupil's expanded. Alfred smiled wider slowly and pulled out then thrusted back in. Jimmy's eyes shot open each time Alfred thrusted hard until Jimmy could only keep his eyes on Alfred's sweaty face. Jimmy's cries turned into loud moans of pleasure with each thrust. Jimmy wrapped his arms and legs around Alfred as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. Alfred removed his hand from Jimmy's mouth then smashed their lips together. Jimmy gladly opened his mouth and accepted Alfred's tongue. A few more deep thrusts and Alfred came inside of Jimmy, letting out a grunt as he spilled. Jimmy soon after came as he felt himself filled. They lied there for a while panting and Jimmy groaning.

"Christ...Alfred," he mumbled, "I...I didn't know...you could be...so rough."

Alfred chuckled.

"Only when I need to be," Alfred replied, "and I want you to apologize to Ivy tomorrow, and talk to Mr. Barrow."

Jimmy groaned in response.

"Oh alright, but...what if it hurts Mr. Barrow," Jimmy asked. Alfred sat up and looked at Jimmy.

"You're worried about hurting Mr. Barrow," Alfred asked.

"He's got good word with Lord Grantham and that could be an advantage."

Alfred shook his head.

"He won't be hurt if you are gentle with him, and Ivy too. Be nice and let her down easy."

Jimmy slightly smiled.

"Alright," Jimmy said, "I'll do anything for you, Alfie."

Alfred rolled his eyes and smiled then gently placed a kiss on Jimmy's lips.

"You're going to be hurtin in the morning, ya know," Alfred whispered.

"I know," Jimmy groaned, "What the hell can I tell people. I won't be able to hide it."

"I don't know," Alfred said, "but you deserved it so you have to think of it on your own."

Jimmy winced then looked away and began thinking of what to say.

"You sure you're alright, Jimmy," Thomas asked a Jimmy winced. Jimmy smiled.

"I'm fine, Mr. Barrow," Jimmy replied, "Just a little twist in the ankle I'm sure will be alright by dinner."

Alfred chuckled slightly and hid his mouth behind his hand. Jimmy had said it loud enough so could hear, who looked up and gave a disapproving look. Thomas nodded.

"Well if you're sure," he said, "and uhm...perhaps we can all play a game of cards later."

Jimmy smiled then nodded.

"Of course ."

Thomas nodded then walked off. Alfred was proud of Jimmy. The first thing he did when they walked down that morning was look for Ivy. He let her know that he wasn't the one for her. She wasn't as upset as Alfred and Jimmy expected but it didn't take long for her to began flirting with Alfred, who would only smile.

_You're a little late._

Jimmy then went and found and talked with him more privatly in the boot room. Alfred was not allowed in and that didn't settle right with him. Thankfully, within five minutes they both walked out and shook hands then parted. Alfred came out from the corner and walked over to Jimmy.

"How did he take it," Alfred asked.

"Good I suppose," Jimmy said, "What was funny is that he thought he was being descrete but was very glad he told me before trouble started brewing."

Alfred smiled a relieved smile.

"See, that wasn't so hard to be nice right?"

"Speak for yourself," Jimmy said wincing a little as he walked, "My arse still hurts because of you."

Alfred laughed.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You better...but you know, maybe I'll flirt with Daisy. I have to admit, I enjoyed that rough side of you."

"Don't push your luck, Jimmy," Alfred warned, "I'll just throw you out on your poor arse before you can blink."

Jimmy laughed.

"We'll see," he replied then turned around and walked to the servants hall. Alfred shook his head as he watched Jimmy slightly limp away.

_He'll never learn will he._


End file.
